Talk:Barney Live! in New York City (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:FDCB:F4B5:CE80:F35E-20190207065210
Connecticut Public Television (battybarney2014's version) A FANDOM user • 12 minutes ago:This video is not to be confused with the 2004 video. Let's Pretend with Barney'''Imagination Island (also known as Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island) is a TV special spun-off from Barney & Friends. It originally aired on NBC on April 24, 1994. It was later released on home video on October 4, 1994. Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's Mom reads them a story about a mystical place called "Imagination Island", but orders them to fall asleep after five minutes. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two girls that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Shawn, Derek, Baby Bop, and BJ. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a big storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the children go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance, Barney and the children eventually decide that they must find some help to get off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Imagination Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing Tosha decides to give Tinkerputt her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Tinkerputt gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Stories: Imagination Island Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop ( Voice: Julie Johnson / Carol Farabee, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) (cameo) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (debut) *Parrot Puppeteer (Ray Henry) Song List #Just Imagine #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing / Row, Row, Row Your Boat / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1) / Blow the Man Down / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2) / My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3) / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4 / Finale) #That's What an Island Is #Jungle Adventure #Tinkerputt's Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Just Imagine (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Imagination Island (soundtrack) '' Book Main Article: Barney's Imagination Island Gallery ''See the gallery of releases Trivia *This special marked: **The very first prime-time special in the Barney franchise. The second being the documentary special Barney Celebrates Children, and'' Barney's First Adventures. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. **Another time "Time Lapse" is used. It was Baby Bop who enters a small door in the ship. **The first appearance of Professor Tinkerputt who would later return in the stage show, Barney's Big Surprise to show Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the audience his brand new toy factory. *Due to the 1994 lawsuit, "I Love You" wasn't performed in this special. *Most home video releases claim that the special contains the song "Our Friend Barney Had a Boat". That song was never sung in this special, not even during its original air date. **When the tape was reprinted in 1996, the song was properly removed from the song list. However, every home video release since 1999 has the song reinserted in the list. *Even though this special has its own soundtrack, some of the songs are also included on the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. The songs are Just Imagine, Sailing Medley, That's What an Island Is, Jungle Adventure, Tinkerputt's Song, and the reprise of Just Imagine. *Although the "Barney Theme Song" doesn't appear in this special, it is heard as an underscore when Barney fixes Tosha's bed, and greets Tosha and Min. *In this special, Carol Farabee does Baby Bop's speaking voice, while Julie Johnson does her singing voice. *The names that Professor Tinkerputt says incorrectly while writing the guest-book are Ferdinand (Derek), Elvira (Min), Rupert (Shawn), Katrinka (Tosha) and Rex (Barney). *On April 12, 2002, this special was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Island Safari (along with Let's Go to the Zoo). *On the original NBC airing, an extended shot of Professor Tinkerputt looking out the window door accompanied with the last few notes of Pop Goes the Weasel was used. This short clip was edited out of all home video releases. *This special was filmed before Barney Live! in New York City was performed. Full Video ' is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was released on January 19, 1994. It contains "An Adventure in Make-Believe" from Season 2. Barney's Alphabet Zoo'Love to Read, with Barney is a Barney Clip Show that was released by The Lyons Group, JCPenney, and the American Library Association. It was only available by getting it at libraries, which makes it very hard to find. It was released on November 10, 1993, and is a clip show of Season 2 episodes. Plot Barney has been returning a library book to the library. He meets up with Ms. Stevens, who is a librarian, and she shows Barney all over the library and tells him about programs and activities that go on over there. Clips from Season 2 episodes related to the topics that Ms. Stevens and Barney talk about, are also shown. Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Costume: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) *Ms. Stevens (Leslie Alexander) Series Cast *Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Costume: Jenny Dempsey, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Hamilton) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Granddad Richards (Cliff Porter) *Mother Goose (Sandy Walper) *Joe Ferguson (as himself) Stories #Good Night, Owl! (Scene Taken from: "Hoo's in the Forest?") #Mr. Toodles and the Spooky Old House (Scene Taken from: "Grandparents Are Grand!") #Three Billy Goats Gruff (Scene Taken from: "May I Help You?") #Ten, Nine Eight (Scene Taken from: "Having Tens of Fun!") Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Library (Scene Taken from: "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") #Listen (Scene Taken from: "Hoo's in the Forest?") #Silly Sounds (Scene Taken from: "Hoo's in the Forest?") #Three Bears Rap (Scene Taken from: "My Favorite Things") #The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: "May I Help You?") #The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "May I Help You?") #Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: "An Adventure in Make Believe") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Look at Me, I'm 3!") Trivia *This video marks: **The first clip show in the Barney franchise. **The first Barney video, that isn't a live concert recording, to be filmed on location. **The first time not to have any kids. However, they were seen in some clips from Season 2 episodes of Barney & Friends. **The only appearance of Ms. Stevens. **The first and only publicly released video where they show the "Barney & Friends" funding credits. Before this, only videos released by Time Life Video showed them. **The first time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going to the library. *The library that Barney went to (where this video was filmed) was the Allen Public Library in Allen, Texas. *During the "I Love You" scene from the episode "Look at Me, I'm 3!", the camera angles are a bit different from the original airing of the episode. *Luci's name (along with her actress Leah Montes) is seen in the credits, even though there wasn't a clip shown from "The Exercise Circus!", which was Luci's one and only Season 2 appearance. *Despite not guest appearing as any character in Season 2, Stephen White is credited. *At the end of this video, the 1993 PBS Kids ident is omitted; instead, it has been replaced by a special message which says "Watch Barney & Friends on your local public television station." Full Video Barney's Families are Special' is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was released on VHS on February 7, 1995. It contains the episode "A Very Special Delivery!" (1993). Plot, Characters, Songs and Triva See A Very Special Delivery! for more information. an> is a Barney & Friends Episode Videothat was released on VHS on April 27, 1994. It is the video release of the Season 2 episode, "The Alphabet Zoo". Plot, Cast, Songs and Trivia For more information, see "The Alphabet Zoo". Plot, Cast and Songs For more information, see "An Adventure in Make-Believe". Trivia *On the right side bottom of the front cover, it says "Introducing BJ" although his first appearance was in "Look at Me, I'm 3!". This indicates that this was the first commercially-sold video release to feature BJ, as Love to Read, with Barney was his first appearance on video. But in Love to Read, with Barney, BJ appears in some Barney clips.Barney's Fun & Games is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 21, 1996. Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Games #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop #That's Hats #Help Protect the Earth #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #Silly Sounds #Roll Over #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **Jesse's only appearance. **The first appearance of Kristen. **The first Barney Home Video to feature The Barney Bag. The next one would be Barney's Good Day, Good Night. *During the I Love You song, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids sung both verses of the song, rather than Barney singing one verse by himself. *On the cover of the Spanish dub of this video (La Maravilosa Máquina de Juegos) it incorrectly lists "The Baby Bop Hop" (or Saltando con Baby Bop) on the song list (Presumably a goof on Tycoon's (The at the time Spanish distributors) part since the dub came out a few years after the video got produced and released) Full Video